


between the stars

by MiniInfinity



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Alternate Universe - Space, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, soonyoung is a boxer but it's slipped in a couple times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 15:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16065959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniInfinity/pseuds/MiniInfinity
Summary: When Seokmin has to be away, Soonyoung sends messages from Earth to Seokmin.





	between the stars

_TO: LEE SEOKMIN_

_FROM: KWON SOONYOUNG_

_DATE RECORDED: 2034 JULY 19 08:52_

_DATE RECEIVED: 2034 JULY 19 10:30_

_DURATION: 37 S_

 

_"Hi, Seok. It's only been a week since you left and I'm still trying to get used to all of this and-what, Hyunwoo, dear? Oh, Hyunwoo wants to talk to the camera._

_"Say hi to Daddy. I have to buy you new clothes, Hyunwoo. Seok, what do you think? Would plaid be good? Or collared shirts? Maybe I'll get him collared shirts for now and we can look for plaid ones together, since you love plaid so much. He can wear plaid when you come back."_

 

"I think that's-" Seokmin starts off.

The other passenger on the ship, Chan, nudges his shoulder. "You're not talking to him in real-time."

 

\----

 

_TO: LEE SEOKMIN_

_FROM: KWON SOONYOUNG_

_DATE RECORDED: 2034 AUGUST 18 04:06_

_DATE RECEIVED: 2034 AUGUST 18 05:49_

_DURATION: 33 S_

 

_"Daddy will come soon, Hyunwoo."_

_"Where's Daddy?"_

_"Daddy has to be away for work right now. If you talk to the camera, he can see and hear you. Hey, how about you show him how to put your shoe on? Daddy doesn't know how, so maybe he can put his astronaut shoes on if you show him."_

 

"How old is your son?" Chan asks as the screen freezes at the last frame.

"He's almost two."

 

\----

 

_TO: LEE SEOKMIN_

_FROM: KWON SOONYOUNG_

_DATE RECORDED: 2034 OCTOBER 30 21:46_

_DATE RECEIVED: 2034 OCTOBER 30 23:00_

_DURATION: 21 S_

 

_"Hyunwoo is sick. I took him to the doctor today just to make sure, and they say he'll be fine. It's-it’s just a cold, it's normal this time of the year."_

 

"What does he mean by 'this time of the year?'"

"He got sick in November of last year, too."

 

\----

 

_TO: LEE SEOKMIN_

_FROM: KWON SOONYOUNG_

_DATE RECORDED: 2034 DECEMBER 08 20:30_

_DATE RECEIVED: 2034 DECEMBER 08 21:11_

_DURATION: 70 S_

 

_"It's Hyunwoo's birthday here. The guys celebrated his birthday with us. We didn't want to do something big, but we didn't want to do nothing for his birthday, either. We just ate, talked a lot, and had cake. Hyunwoo played with Junhui's kids around the apartment, and I'm sure someone tripped when they played hide and seek. I bought him a bike and before you get mad at me, I know we promised to start teaching him when you come back, but he really wanted one and I couldn't resist._

_"Junhui tried teaching him, since his kids already know how, but Hyunwoo pedaled with his foot around the kitchen. You'll be here when he's riding it without training wheels._

_"I really hope you come back before the training wheels are off."_

 

“I’m sure you’ll be the one taking them off.”

Seokmin looks down at his hands, wipes the tear from the corner of his eye, and offers quiet smile.

 

\----

 

_TO: LEE SEOKMIN_

_FROM: KWON SOONYOUNG_

_DATE RECORDED: 2035 JANUARY 25 22:39_

_DATE RECEIVED: 2035 JANUARY 25 23:18_

_DURATION: 6 S_

 

_"Hyunwoo was punching the air today. Reminds you of me, right?"_

 

Seokmin looks behind him, to the capsule carrying Chan’s snores out to rattle the stars.

 

\----

 

_TO: LEE SEOKMIN_

_FROM: KWON SOONYOUNG_

_DATE RECORDED: 2035 MAY 09 15:15_

_DATE RECEIVED: 2035 MAY 09 15:54_

_DURATION: 21 S_

 

_"It's Parent's Day today. Hyunwoo made a card for you and a card for me. It looks like nothing, but he came in today with my parents and he was holding these, and I just want to keep them forever. I hope next Parent's Day, he'll give his card to you."_

 

"I hope so, too. " Chan smiles at him, the first one from him since they stepped inside the ship.

 

\----

 

_TO: LEE SEOKMIN_

_FROM: KWON SOONYOUNG_

_DATE RECORDED: 2035 JULY 12 02:59_

_DATE RECEIVED: 2035 JULY 12 03:36_

_DURATION: 34 S_

 

_"I'm sorry, Seokmin. I know I said I wouldn't go back, but I was just so stressed and wanted to let it out somehow. I mean, I know I shouldn't have because...because we don't want Hyunwoo to see._

 

_"I earned some today, though, so I guess that's good. It's extra money for us, and once this black eye is gone, I'll take Hyunwoo shopping for new clothes and maybe a new toy. He's growing out of his clothes really fast."_

 

\----

 

_TO: LEE SEOKMIN_

_FROM: CHOI SEUNGCHEOL_

_DATE RECORDED: 2035 JULY 12 07:17_

_DATE RECEIVED: 2035 JULY 12 07:58_

_DURATION: 63 S_

 

_"Hi, Seokmin. Hyunwoo, say hi to your dad."_

_"Hi, Daddy."_

_"Soonyoung needs to rest up. I don't fully support him in going back in the ring, but I couldn't stop him. I didn't even know he went back until he called me to come today. Other than that, everything is pretty okay. Hyunwoo is trying to kick the soccer ball, but he misses and falls."_

_"I did kick it, Uncle Seungcheol."_

_"You'll kick it so far, Hyunwoo, don't worry. Mingyu just opened his restaurant. It's earlier than he said and we wished the opening happened after you returned. He has a drink dedicated to you, a galaxy drink or something? It's probably something for teenagers._

_"I miss you, Seokmin. I hope things are okay up there. Say something to your dad, Hyunwoo."_

_"I love you, Daddy."_

 

Chan hugs him for the first time, warm and tight, between the tear floating between them and the trembling inhale to silence the sob against the picture in his hand.

 

\----

 

_TO: LEE SEOKMIN_

_FROM: KWON SOONYOUNG_

_DATE RECORDED: 2035 AUGUST 02 19:13_

_DATE RECEIVED: 2035 AUGUST 02 19:19_

_DURATION: 19 S_

 

_"Your parents came to visit today, to see how we're doing. They took us out to eat and your dad played with Hyunwoo at the park. I told your mom about you and she misses you. Your dad, too, but he was busy helping Hyunwoo up the playground."_

 

"Be safe over there, Chan," Seokmin asks once he helps the younger into his suit.

"See you back on Earth, okay? I want to meet Hyunwoo." Chan takes a glance at the other ship waiting for him before hugging Seokmin, warm and tight, between the sighed prayer from his lips and Chan’s hesitating fingers off his own suit.

 

\----

 

_TO: LEE SEOKMIN_

_FROM: KWON SOONYOUNG_

_DATE RECORDED: 2035 AUGUST 11 08:52_

_DATE RECEIVED: 2035 AUGUST 11 08:55_

_DURATION: 47 S_

 

_"What if you can't come home, Seokmin? I can't-we promised so many things. Please just-I don't want to lose you."_

_"Soonyoung, please."_

_"Didn't you just hear him, Seungcheol? His ship is malfunctioning, can you just please take Hyunwoo outside? I don't-what if Hyunwoo finds out?"_

 

\----

 

_TO: LEE CHAN_

_FROM: KWON SOONYOUNG_

_DATE RECORDED: 2035 AUGUST 14 13:45_

_DATE RECEIVED: 2035 AUGUST 14 13:47_

_DURATION: 38 S_

 

_"Chan, it's Seokmin. Sorry for scaring you, but I made it, I'm okay. Look, here's Hyunwoo. Hyunwoo, say hi to Uncle Chan."_

_"Hi, Uncle Chan!"_

_"And here's Soonyoung, my husband."_

_"Thank you for looking out for Seokmin, Chan. We'll be there when you come back safely."_

_"Daddy, who's Uncle Chan?"_

_"He's my friend, Hyunwoo. You haven't met him yet, but he really wants to meet you."_

 

**Author's Note:**

> this was a quick thing i wanted to write instead of studying  
> i hope you are all doing well!!  
> if you want to scream at me, i'm on [tumblr,](http://seokmins-thighs.tumblr.com/) [twitter,](https://twitter.com/leescokmin) and [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/miniinfinity)


End file.
